


That's Not How You Eat Cake

by Evee_chan



Series: Double Iwaoi week 2k15 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/pseuds/Evee_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cake to the face is surely not a pleasant way to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not How You Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaoi double week day 3: Iwaizumi's Birthday

_Birthdays should not be started this way._ Iwaizumi thinks, thick cream and strawberries sliding down his face. _Definitely_ not _how birthdays should start._ A chunk of cake plops down into his lap.

     

“Asskawa I _swear_ if you get cake on the bed I will fucking knock your head off with a volleyball.” He growls. He doesn’t even mind that there is cream filling his nose. Nope, not at all.

     

“Happy birthday Iwa-chan! What’s a better way to start the day than with cake?” Oikawa chirps, grinning from ear to ear.

     

“I’d rather eat cake with my mouth, not my nose, thank you very much.” Iwaizumi growls, blowing a blob of cream out of his nostrils. He scrapes a lump of cake that’s about to drip into his eye, and smears it onto Oikawa’s nose, smirking in satisfaction when he lets out a yelp of surprise.

     

“Iwa-chaaaan! That’s mean!”

     

“Well you deserve it for waking me up like this. Either lick off this god damn cake or get off of me so I can go take a shower.”

     

“I~ don’t~ wanna~” Oikawa sings, picking up a fallen strawberry with deft fingers. Without any warning, he shoves the strawberry into Iwaizumi’s mouth. “I’d much rather eat you, Hajime.” He purrs.

     

Iwaizumi flushes, grabbing Oikawa by the back of the head. He presses the strawberry back into Oikawa’s mouth, their lips brushing and then shoves him off before padding over to the bathroom. “No thanks.”

     

Oikawa sits on the bed, blush dusting his cheeks. “Fine then.” He mutters.

 

***

   

Iwaizumi walks out of the bathroom and the rich smell of pancakes wafts into his nose. When he gets to the kitchen, he’s surprised that nothing had exploded or burned to a crisp while he was gone. Oikawa stands in the middle of the kitchen smiling proudly, plate in hand. Atop it sits 3 rainbow colored waffles, each topped with whipped cream and sprinkles.

     

He scratches the back of his head. “I wanted to make up for the cake sooo…”

     

Iwaizumi’s lips curve up into a smile as he takes the plate from Oikawa and sets it on the table. Tugging on his hand, Iwaizumi guides Oikawa to the couch, flopping onto it and pulling him down on top.

     

“I don’t need anything, silly.” Iwaizumi murmurs, pressing his cheek against Oikawa’s. “I already have you and that’s good enough.”

  

“Dammit Iwa-chan why do you have to keep doing that!” Oikawa says, hiding his face in Iwaizumi’s shirt.

     

Iwaizumi chuckles. “C’mon, face me.” He says, tilting up Oikawa’s face with a finger. He gently brushes his lips against Oikawa’s.

     

“You should eat the waffles Iwa-chan…” Oikawa whispers, blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

     

“I don’t mind eating cold and soggy waffles you know.” Iwaizumi replies, and then presses another kiss to Oikawa’s lips. “It can wait.”

     

His stomach flutters with butterflies as he scatters kisses all over Oikawa’s face, at the same time making him sleepy. Looping his arm around Oikawa’s waist, Iwaizumi pulls him even closer.

     

“I’m going back to sleep.”

     

Oikawa prods him in the cheek with a finger. “But you just woke up!”

     

Iwaizumi opens an eye. “Well you smashed cake in my face to wake me up so shush.”

 

It's almost noon before Iwaizumi's stomach growls, asking for rainbow colored waffles.


End file.
